


Cooking Class

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai and Goku cook. Written in five minutes for the Saiyuki_time 'taste' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Class

"Umami," Hakkai said. "It's a somewhat...ambiguous taste."

"Huh," Goku said, licking the spoon again. "So this is umami?"

"Not entirely," Hakkai said. "There's salt in there, as well."

"Salt's easy," Goku said. "Tastes like salt."

"Yes, exactly."

"So what do you put umami in?"

"Many things," Hakkai said, gently removing the spoon from Goku's hand and placing it delicately into the sink. "Every taste has their place, but many of them have multiple uses."

"Like the nyoi-bo," Goku said. "I can do all kinds of stuff with that."

"Well," Hakkai said thoughtfully, "a bit like that, yes."

"I like my nyoi-bo," Goku noted, stopping the sink and starting to fill it with water. "But I like cooking, too."

Hakkai's smile was just a bit sly. "It's best, I think, to be skilled at both."

"I don't think Sanzo's cooked anything in his life."

"I doubt it."

Goku grinned. "Think he'll believe I made this?"

"Well," Hakkai said judiciously, "I suppose that depends on how well it turns out."


End file.
